Back to Annabeth
by chunsaAthena-chan
Summary: What happens if Annabeth came to Camp Legion?  What if he remembers everything, but her?  Follow in her P.O.V. and read what she does to get herself back in his head.  I plan a bunch of Percabeth maybe even a rival. T cuz im cool
1. Before

DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN THE PJO SERIES….maybe the extra characters if I put any in…..

Summary: What happens if Annabeth came to Camp Legion? What if he remembers everything, but her? Follow in her P.O.V. and read what she does to get herself back in his head.

Sorry guys, no story…YET. If I can get at least 2 reviews wanting this by the time Monday comes then I'll write the story that day. Please be nice about my writing, this is my first story.


	2. 1 Hurry up you stupid boat!

Ch. 1: Hurry up you stupid boat!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN STORY….MAYBE PLOT BUT…OH WELL…**

If I get enough reviews I update real soon…so u mite wanna update ;)

Annabeth's P.O.V:

I stomped my way around camp. It seemed like I was in a foul mood. Everyone around me started backing off, which made a pathway for me to go through. Deep inside, though, I was sad…. Well maybe a bit mad. I was desperate to see HIM, and also mad at HIM for leaving. But then again it was Hera's fault… Oh when I see her I'm going stab her like 500 times and then make her beg on her knees for switching MY BOYFRIEND, even IF she is the Queen of the Gods. I DON'T CARE!…(etc. of evil plotting). In the middle of my deep (evil) thinking, I was interrupted by a throat being cleared. Although, it actually sounded like a frog choking though… oops off topic again. I was shocked that I was already to Cabin 9(that's Leo's cabin right? Correct me if I'm wrong.), I had walked all the way there from the other side of camp without noticing! It was probably the wandering of my mind, and my ADHD probably helped. Anyways, Leo started summarizing the progress of Agro II, " The deck is almost done…half the rooms are done…the mast is done but needs to be put in place…blah blah blah blah." Then he started laying on the bad news, "The engine is far from done, even with the Hecate kid's help for the magic. Everyone's getting tired and slowing down the process. On top of that, only about half the boat is done and it'll take about another 3 months to finish." I noticed how his voice started getting timid, I was pretty sure it was cause of my expression. Then, the yelling started, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?," but I was just starting, "HALF WAY DONE?" I got a lot of stares, but I didn't care. Why? Cause I'm a child of Athena so they know not to do it to long or else. After that, I calm done. It's amazing how much anger you can take out in 7 words. I pondered about the problem, the engine; nothing much you can do about that and the progress slowing done because of exhaustion. It hit, I knew how to fix the problem about the tiredness. I said to Leo, "We can have shifts." He chocked his head and mouthed, "Huh?" Oh, for the love of god's. "Instead of everyone working at once, we can have several people working at certain times," I explained like I was talking to a baby. (Oh and I got this idea for a story, sorry I forget who but thank you! ) He snapped his head up, it seemed like a light bulb went on, and then he started towards the ship. Right after, he came back, but I knew what he was going to say. "Dude, don't worry. I'll make the shifts." "Thanks Wise Girl!" and then he flashed a mischievous grin. A wave of memories came flooding towards me and water started brimming my eyes. All I knew is that I had to get how of this place and to the only place I knew where I could think. The beach. I ran like my life depended on it. When I finally got there, I took off my shoes and then sat down. The love of the ocean rubbed off to me from Perc….NO DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM! He'll just make you sad…but it was too late waves of tears came down. Tears came down, wave after wave, after wave. It came all back to me…all the memories with Percy. I tried to stop it was coming down hard. Then, I was like, "What the heck?" and let if come down like a waterfall. (Surprising it all had to do with water.) After my emotion moment, I tried to think positive. "There's no way he could have a girlfriend…right?" With that thought I left to teach a class, with red eyes and a wandering mind and hating the boat that's taking its own sweet time to build.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I NO YOU WANNA! AGAIN I DON'T THE PJO SERIES, EVEN THOUGH IT'S ON MY WISH LIST FOR CHRISTMAS AND MY BIRTHDAY! REVIEW! 


End file.
